roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Void
Not to be confused with the Old Void, the boss that was in the game before the March update. Description The Void is the final boss encountered on Wave 38. It is extremely slow, but has a huge number of hitpoints, being 500,000. 'Appearance' The Void has a black head and arms, red granite legs and torso, and wears a blood-red red crown. It also has shiny silhouettes of zombies attached to its legs, torso, and head. Defeating the Void Void appears only on Wave 38, and only one appears. Defeating the void is not very hard; you will need many Zeds, Phasers, or/and Railgunners to defeat him. A Flamethrower may also come in handy to slow him down, as a flamethrower slows zombies down by 50%, giving you more time to defeat void. After defeating void, players on both teams will triumph and earn 150 Credits. Strategies *You can use two Flamethrowers to slow it down, and when one of them is out of range of that flamethrower sell it and get another one. This will slow Void down to 50% speed. * 15 max-level Railgunners can deal a maximum of 6000 (400*15) damage to the Void. This is very effective in itself and becomes more effective when paired with max-level Commandos and Phasers. *7 or more max-level Phasers are effective due to the Void's slow movement speed. *If all your Phasers are locked on to void and your Railgunners are not enough to take out the hordes of Boss3s that follow him, it is necessary to sell some of the phasers and buy more Railgunners or replant the phasers so they target the boss3s. * Max-level Patrols can also be quite effective, as the tanks that spawn can do more than 600 damage (200 more than a max-level Railgunner). This strategy can be made more effective by using Flamethrowers to slow the Void and Commanders to increase the spawn rate of tanks. This method's effectiveness will depend on the amount of max-level Patrols placed on the playing field (the more Patrols placed, the more tanks will spawn). * Phasers are not required to beat the Void. As said before, max level Railgunners can do the job well. However, Phasers are very helpful and can make fighting the Void(s) much easier. * A decent amount of Zeds can beat the void due to the high HP of the Zeds Trivia *As of 12/20/17, the largest enemy in the game is SantaBot. *Void is currently one of the two largest zombies in the game, the other one being SantaBot. **Void was briefly smaller than SantaBot from 12/20/2017 to 3/22/2018, when the March 2018 update changed that so they are now the same size. **It is taller than a robloxian. *There is no explanation as to why black beings appear on the Void. *The Void is one of the three enemies to have a unique death animation and death sound (the others being Jack and SantaBot). **In the new update, the old animation and old sounds aren't replaced. * Previously, Void had 100,000 health and spawned in the game a total of 6 times. ** After 9/14/17, Void was buffed to have 180,000 health. Presumably to keep balance, Void now only spawns in the game a total of 4 times. ** After 3/23/18, The Void has 500,000 health, and will only spawn once, in the last wave. * The narration at the top of the screen states "ERG* I'LL JUST KILL YOU MYSELF " right before wave 38 starts. ** It can be inferred from this that the Void is actually the one narrating the game. ** The Void is the only enemy that actually speaks. ** This also means Void is the enemy sending all the zombies at you. ** It is unknown if the Void sent the zombies at Wave 0000000 since it is a unique wave itself. * Void is the slowest zombie in the game with a speed of "Extremely Slow". Update History * (8/11/17) Added the Void. (Added Waves 32+) * (8/23/17) Cryo-Gunners can no longer freeze the Void. * (9/14/17) Increased Void HP from 100,000 to 180,000. Total number of voids spawned decreased from 6 to 4 (this increases the total hitpoints by 120,000), ** (9/14/17) Added Void death animation. * (3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 180,000 to 200,000. Void also had an appearence change. * (3/22/18) (An hour after the official release at 3/22/18) Void's hitpoints changed from 200,000 to 500,000. However, only one will spawn. This decreases the total hitpoints by 220,000 as of the 9/14 update and has 100,000 less total hitpoints of the combined 6 voids that were in the 8/11/17 update. Category:Bosses Category:Zombies Category:Enemies Category:Final boss Category:Slow Category:Over 1,000 Health Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000 Category:Wave 30-38